The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the unnamed seedling (Z37.116) with the unnamed seedling (SR 85.055).
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new large type rose with a good presentation and bud shape in a trendy color having a high production. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are:
(1) A large flower and well shaped flower bud.
(2) The very soft pink color with an orange blend of the flower.
(3) Time of flowering is early to medium.
(4) Suitability for growing in Latin America.
(5) Rapid flowering cycles.
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using R. canina `Inermis` as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in Quito, Ecuador, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.